1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for inspecting a mask formed using mask fabrication tooling.
2. Related Art
A mask pattern that includes a plurality of geometrical shapes may be written on a reticle to form a mask. The mask pattern enables the reticle to serve as a mask for printing semiconductor wafers to form integrated circuits. After the reticle with a mask pattern thereon has been fabricated, the reticle is typically inspected to ensure that the mask pattern has been correctly formed on the reticle. Currently mask inspection tools compare the mask pattern physically formed on the reticle with geometric shapes stored in a database. With current mask fabrication and inspection technology, inspection of the mask may indicate a false positive or fail to find a real defect. With respect to a false positive, for example, certain masks patterns may fail the inspection for cases in which the written mask patterns are correct. Accordingly, there is a need for a mask pattern inspection process and system which reduces or eliminates such false positive indications and is better able to find real defects.